Consequences Of Torment
by Cwarnic93
Summary: The third part to the four part series- With the wedding just a mere month away, Amazon tries to relax herself and stay calm. But how can she do that when she has Frankie's behavior to handle and two unexpected guests arrive in her mansion? Lash/OC
1. Sickening Party

The sound of a song on the stereo blasted as I made my way towards the stairs. I didn't have a clue what the name of this song was but it was repetitive and I hated it. People were squished together which helped their dancing that consisted of rubbing up against one another. I was sickened by the sight and the amount of people. I told Frankie that she could have a _small _party, this is **not** small! I opened the door underneath of the stairs and groaned. There were some people, barely clothed, sitting inside of the private area that was my sanctuary.

"Get out," I demanded holding the door open as they shuffled out, stumbling to put their clothes on. The guy stood up towards me, the smell of alcohol on his breath sickening me.

"Who are you to stop us?" He growled and I let out a bitter laugh.

"I own the house, scumbag. If you don't get your ass that you call a face out of _my_ face I'm going to break it." He backed down but then smirked at me.

"Why don't you join us?" He whispered seductively making me gag and the female behind him pout. He ran his hand along my shoulder and I gripped his shoulder, shoving him backwards.

"I'm engaged," I raised my left hand up, showing him the ring, "and you're a disgusting pig." I grabbed the back of his collar and walked towards the main entrance or in this case, _exit_. "Get the fuck off my property, now." I hissed, slamming the door in his face. I looked back to the woman who had been occupying the closet with him. "You could do so much better than _that_." I walked back to the closet and shut the door, locking it behind me. I sat on the floor and beat my head against the wall. I lifted my cell phone, dialing the one person's number who could get me out of this.

"Hello?" The voice asked groggily.

"Thank God you're awake! She's done it again and you're the only one who can stop her." I said quickly and in a low voice, as if Frankie could hear me.

"Amazon, it's about," I heard shuffling in the background, "no it _is _three in the morning. Isn't Lash there?"

"Nope, he's spending the weekend with his brother."

"James?"

"Both he and Speed took Bobby to some Girls Night In party or something like that. Bobby wanted them to stay with her and to give Frankie and I a night of freedom."

"Fine, I'll be over soon. Just hold on."

"Thanks." I hung up and sighed. There was a knock on the door and I growled. "If you're expecting to have sex in here or anywhere in this house, **leave**."

"Get out here!" Frankie's voice shouted from the other side of the door. I unlocked the door allowing her to open it and pulled her in. "What are you doing in here?"

"Why are all of these people in my house?"

"Answer me first!" We both said angrily.

"I have a month left, Frankie, a _month_! I don't think that **this **is a proper thing to do this close to my wedding!" I sighed and shook my head. "I'm not going to lecture you, I mean it. But this party needs to end before I get violent."

"Fine," she huffed, unlocking the door and walking out, leaving it open. The song 'I Like It' by Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull could be faintly heard in the closet. I stepped out, shutting the door and glaring at the people around me. I walked past Frankie and narrowed my eyes. The stereo screeched and the song came to a stop, an oh-so-familiar voice took over and I smirked.

"I knew that my sister could take things out of hand but this is a little too far. Out. **Now**." Ralph's glare went across the entire crowd of people as he stepped down from the coffee table. People started leaving and I ran to him in excitement, jumping into his arms and sighing into his shoulder.

"Thank you so much," I mumbled against his shoulder.

"Yes, thank you ever so much," Frankie hissed sarcastically, flopping onto the couch.

"Having my house turned into one giant orgy isn't exactly my idea of a party. Did you even know all of those people?" She opened her mouth, ready to answer, but I held my hand up to silence her. "Scratch that; did you know _any _of those people?"

"Well, I knew some of them."

"I'm just glad that Bobby wasn't here, who knows what kind of freaks would've hit on her."

"But she wasn't and even if she were, you would've stopped them. Plus, she can take care of herself. You've seen what she can do!" I groaned but nodded anyway.

"Just don't let this happen again." I sat beside Frankie and leaned into the couch cushion. "Now that the three of us are here together, what do you say we actually make this fun?"

* * *

_'They were siblings! They were siblings, you sick bastard!' _The voice of Chris Marquette's character Linus from the movie Fanboys spoke. I giggled while biting into a piece of pizza. I flinched and jumped up when I heard two thumps in the room next to us.

"What the hell? I thought we cleared everyone out!" I said angrily, putting my hand onto my hips for emphasis.

"We did," Frankie replied, clicking pause on the remote. "Who could it be?" She grabbed a pillow and held it to her chest.

"You twit! We have superpowers, I'm sure if anyone broke in we could handle it! Not to mention, masked serial killers can easily be taken care of." I whispered harshly, walking through the door frame and scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Kennedy!" The boy whispered angrily, helping the girl at his side stand up. He had medium length dark brown hair and was around the same height as Lash, he looked to be about nineteen. The girl beside him showed no relation with her blue green eyes and pitch black hair, she looked around sixteen. Her jaw structure reminded me somewhat of Frankie's, both had chin's that came to a point. When they heard footsteps and turned around to look at us the girl smacked his arm and he shook his head. "Keep your mouth shut," he whispered harshly to her.

"Hey! Treat the lady nicely," Frankie hissed, stepping towards them. Both the boy and I simultaneously put our hands in front of the girls beside us.

"How did we get here, Jacob?" The girl asked as she looked at him with fearful eyes.

"It must have been Amelia again; she's starting to get worse and worse with her powers." He replied, shaking his head lightly. He looked towards me, slowly putting his arm down as we locked eyes.

"Well it's obvious that you're from the future," Ralph said, randomly looking from the boy to the girl. "And it appears that you might be in a relationship." The girl snickered while the boy's face turned red.

"It would be nice if you could introduce yourselves," Frankie mumbled.

"I'm Jacob and this is Kennedy," he replied. I glanced at Frankie and sighed.

"That's nice and all, but that still doesn't tell us who you _are_."

"I already know who they are," I said stepping closer to them. His chocolate brown eyes met mine once more and Kennedy smirked.

"I told you!" She hissed, smacking his chest lightly. "I told you that you didn't get your smarts from _him, _it's her!" She pointed towards me.

"I know you told me," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Amazon, who are they?" Frankie asked giving me a confused look.

"Well my dear Rockett, I would like to introduce you to your daughter," I moved my hand towards Kennedy and she waved, giving a meek smile.

"Hi mom!" She said excitedly.

"And my son," I finished, looking towards Jacob. "Who has a lot of explaining to do on why they're here."

* * *

**Wah-la!**

**:D hehehe, bet you didn't see that coming. Mwahaha!**

**Now for the two additional characters:**

**Jacob William Rooney- portrayed by Logan Lerman (just imagine him with brown eyes)**

**and Kennedy Franklyn Harris[James' last name is now Harris]- portrayed by Selena Gomez (once more: different eye color, imagine her with blue green eyes)**

**Review Thanks to:**

**SailorBoo,**

**RandomRiter- thank you for the comment about the opener, it made my day : ),**

**Alya Kihaku- you're welcome : D,**

**Evilpixie417,**

**InkShaper,**

**and Writerandreader- you got back from band camp right? Kauffman scares the hell outta me. *shiver ***

**Anywho... this is really frickin random but I thought I'd share. It's been about 4 days since I've had my wisdom teeth remove-ed(it sounds cooler like that) and I have lost five lbs because of my inability to eat what I want! *starts heaving * But as I was saying, this actually surprises me and makes me happy. Who knew that living off of coca-cola floats, jello, pudding, honey ham (just the ham, no sandwich), sprite and turkey pepperonis (I have to really chew them up, but only when I have an urge to eat [non-sweet] meat) would pay off? Rotfl.**

**Also, I've been urging to mash up cheddar and sour cream potato chips and go to town. My sister offered to put them in the blender for me. Haha. I just can't resist them! : ( My mom's been eating them in front of me. Errr!**

**Well, enough of my rambling. : )**

**Enjoy and review**

**-Cwarnic93**


	2. Explanations

"There are things I can't tell you," Jacob spoke, his hand making it's way around Kennedy's waist.

"If you can't tell me then I can't help you," I replied calmly.

"Wait," Kennedy glared at Jacob and walked towards me. "He doesn't think he can tell you because it might make things worse."

"Make what worse?"

"The future that you saw may not exist anymore." Her words shocked me and I stumbled on my feet.

"How?" I asked, gulping.

"Your third child," she looked towards Jacob who shook his head, "well she knows our names! What could it hurt? Your youngest isn't exactly... _good._"

"Well if you didn't know, we weren't either." I pointed towards Frankie then myself.

"Oliver tries to kill you, multiple times."

"Peachy." I sighed and shook my head, "we'll get to that later. Now why are you here at this moment in time?"

"We were getting to that," Jacob answered. "Oliver has Amelia under his control."

"How?"

"Oliver developed Grams' powers and then some."

"Grams as in Tabby?"

"No, Grams as in Katharine... _your _mother." I laughed and shook my head, as if it were a joke.

"Mom doesn't have any powers."

"Wrong, she doesn't have any powers visible to the naked eye. She has the power of manipulation, it's been in her blood since she was born but doesn't come out for another five years."

"Wow, that's a shocker." I sighed and looked towards him. "You said 'then some' what else does he have?"

"Like me, he has Grandma Lizzy and Uncle Joey's power of intelligence. He also has weather control."

"Odd. What about you?"

"Intelligence, super strength and I can read auras."

"Where did you get that from?"

"Tabby's mother."

"Ahh, what about Amelia?"

"That's the problem, Amelia is more powerful than both Oliver and I combined. The only reason she can be manipulated is because she doesn't have the one power that can stop it, intelligence. She has both dad's powers and yours, first born always gets everything." He spat bitterly. "She keeps getting more, which makes it even worse. Her newest," he put his arms up, "time travel."

"What about Uncle Wally?" I asked, my eyebrows slowly making their way up as I stared at him.

"Powerless, like grandpa."

"Damn, and I was hoping that I could be the cool older sister who teaches him how to use his powers." He laughed and smiled at me. "I've missed that side of you."

"What side of me?"

"Ever since Oliver took control, you've been nearing insanity. It's not pretty. I miss my bitter and sarcastic mom." I grinned and walked towards him, hugging him around his neck.

"You may not be here on the best circumstances, but we can make the best of it."

"There's a reason that Oliver is after us." He sighed, looking towards Kennedy as I let go of him.

"What is it?" Kennedy started to chew on her bottom lip and looked away.

"He found out about something and he's after Kennedy, which is why I've been so protective over her."

"Continue." I thought it over, why would he be after her and not Jacob?

"Remember when _they _told you that one of your children was important to the future?" I nodded and noticed his Adams apple twitch when he gulped. "That's me."

"Then why isn't he after you?"

"Oh my god!" Frankie shouted, glaring at Jacob and grabbing Kennedy, pulling her closer. "You little horn dog!" I looked at Frankie and then looked back at Jacob who had a guilty expression on his face. Ralph's eyes lit up as he figured it out and walked closer to Jacob, his eyes narrowing. I stepped in front of him, attempting to keep him away.

"She's pregnant isn't she?" I asked, not needing Jacob to answer.

"My sixteen year old niece from the future is pregnant," Ralph glared. "Did you drug her?" I smacked Ralph's arm.

"He's my son, shut the hell up!" I growled, pushing him further back.

"You don't understand!" Jacob pleaded as Ralph went forward again.

"What don't I understand? That my best friend's horny son took advantage of my sister's daughter?" Kennedy pulled herself out of Frankie's grip and stood in front of Jacob at my side.

"Uncle Ralph, please calm down. It was my choice, not his. I chose to get pregnant."

"How do you choose to get pregnant?" Frankie asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"This child can save our future, Jacob knew that. He wanted to wait until I was older, but I can't. I've watched so many people I love die," tears had started in her eyes and Jacob hugged her. "Including you, mom." Frankie's eyes went dull as she stood there speechless.

"That's no excuse for getting pregnant!" Ralph shouted angrily, trying to come closer. He was pushed back onto the floor and held there by an invisible force. "Amazon! What the hell was that for?"

"I didn't do that," I said, gasping a little.

"Two months old and already has powers," Kennedy stated, running her hand over her flat stomach. "Do you see how powerful the baby is? Imagine what it could do outside of the womb!"

"Ralph, go to your old bedroom and try to calm yourself down." I spoke, my head starting to pulse as my vision blurred.

"Your powers are getting stronger," Kennedy mumbled, wiping the tears away. I looked at her but shook my head, figuring that I could save that conversation for later.

"Take her to my bedroom, let her lay down for a little bit." I told Jacob, taking Frankie's arm and walking her into the kitchen. She still had a stunned look on her face as she stayed silent. "I can't believe this." I whispered, grabbing the prescription bottle of vicodin. I took one and gulped down the glass of water, shaking my head and running my fingers through my hair. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Now that we know, I'll stop it from ever happening," I spoke reassuringly as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"You can't stop Oliver's birth from ever happening. That was meant to be."

"I can stop him from ever becoming evil, I can stop him from killing-"

"Me?"

"Yeah." We both looked at the counter not finding the words to say.

"I'll help." She looked up, attempting a smile. "I'll do whatever I can to help them get back to the future." I smiled and gave her a side-hug.

"Uncle K can be of some assistance too."

"We have one problem though."

"What's that?"

"What is James going to do when he find out that his sixteen year old daughter is pregnant?"

* * *

_Mansion: Year 2037_

"You did **what**?" A boy screamed at the woman standing in front of him, he was around the age of sixteen and she, twenty-four. The woman was the exact image of both Amazon and the original Amelia. She rolled her eyes and stared at him while rubbing her thumbs together.

"You said to track them, I did. I'm still adjusting to my time travel powers, you know that-"

"**Don't**, I'm not going to pity you." He spat, his blue eyes scanning over the big screen in front of him. His brown hair moved in front of his eyes as he watched the video that had been recorded not an hour ago. He paused the video and zoomed in on Kennedy's face. "She refused me for _him. _Betrayed by my own blood."

"Ollie," She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "They were meant for each other, mom even told you that. Don't be bitter about it."

"I don't care about what the fates had in store for them! I want her, and if I can't have her- he'll have to watch her and their spawn die together." She glared at him and shook her head.

"That's our _brother_! You would kill your own niece or nephew just because you want the one thing that you couldn't have?" He narrowed his eyes and stared up at her. "I thought our parents raised you right." A flicker of sadness went through his eyes before he growled and threw her against the wall.

"Mom was the only one who raised me, that man you call a father was never there for me."

"Dad tried! He tried to be a good father for you, don't say he didn't." She pushed him off of her and started to walk away. He brushed it off and lent in front of the screen once more.

"Let's see where you two were sent," he smirked at the screen as his fingers hit the keys.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, been working on my newest story and haven't had much of an inspiration for this one. But after watching the movie Zoom(2006) and seeing the very attractive Kevin Zegers playing Concussion, I got my inspiration. haha. Attractive men do that for me. : )**

**So now, Oliver Rooney looks like him. And about the blue eyes, I can't imagine him without them- so let's just say he got them from another family member.**

**Review thanks to:**

**InkShaper,**

**Writerandreader,**

**and evilpixie417- Oh I know! I have a Percy Jackson and the Olympians:The Lightning Thief poster on the wall across from my bed. Sadly, you can't see his face. : (.**

**Feedback=Love : ) and more updates.**

**-Cwarnic93  
**


	3. Uh Oh, Trouble is Ah' Comin'

"We're home!" The sound of Speed's voice shouted from the door. Bobby's giggles were bouncing off the walls as I walked into the room.

"Welcome back. Frankie, do you... err. Wanna talk to James first?" I asked, glancing at Frankie's look of horror; Kennedy walked down the steps before she could answer me.

"Mary?" James asked, looking at her with an unreadable expression. "Honey, why is my sister here?"

"That's not your sister," Frankie replied, attempting to give him a smile.

"Then who is she?" Kennedy grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi, daddy!" She squealed, James giving her a look of horror.

"Daddy? Frankie, is there something you haven't been telling me? Are there any more running around here that I should know about?" I laughed, which resulted in double glares. Jacob walked down the stairs making James groan again.

"Hey, James." Jacob walked past us, stopped, and turned around with a shocked look on his face. "J-James? He doesn't know yet, right?" He whispered to me; I shook my head and he sighed.

"Nope. James: they came from the future, yaddah, yaddah. This is Kennedy, your daughter, and Jacob, my son." I summarized, grabbing Jacob's arm and pulling him with me to my room.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you want to be killed when he finds out that she's pregnant?" I locked the door and pushed him on the bed.

"Not really. When does dad get here?" My body shook as he used the word 'dad.'

"Can you refrain from calling him that, please? You're _my_ age, for Christ's sake!" I sat down beside him, my head throbbing again.

"I'm sorry," he replied, putting his legs onto the bed and sitting his arms on them.

"I should be the one apologizing. It's just, with the wedding, my constant headache and now 'time traveling' being involved, I'm stressed out of my mind." Jacob's body went rigid and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"We may have another problem to add to that." I groaned and laid back against the bed. Sleep sounding pretty good right about now. I was about to ask him what it was when I heard a similar thump and a crack. I sat upright and unlocked the door, Jacob following behind me. Speed was held in a head-lock with a dagger pressed to his neck. The woman holding him in the position was in complete black leather. Her hair had blood caked in some spots, covering the dark brown, and her blue eyes had no emotion, just anger. There was some of her own blood covering her temple.

"Oh my God," I whispered, putting my hand over my mouth to gasp. The woman had to be in her late 30's and was lacking in wrinkles, her face pale from blood loss.

"Where am I?" Her voice cracked, she looked at everyone in the room but her eyes stopped on Bobby. "Jacob?" She asked, her eyes going wide as she stared at the young girl. Jacob nodded and she looked to him. "How did Amelia send me here?"

"It's one of her new powers, time travel. Now, can you let Speed go?" Jacob asked, making her instantly drop the dagger and back away.

"Oh, _oh_ God! Speed?" She asked, looking him over. He nodded and she lent down to hug him and apologize repeatedly. "Are you alright, Kennedy?" She looked up from the floor and towards the girl standing in front of her.

"Fine," Kennedy replied, grinning at the woman.

"The time traveling didn't hurt the baby, did it?" James eyes looked as if they had set on fire as he glared.

"What _baby_?" He growled, looking at Jacob accusingly. "You're causing my baby to have a baby!" He shouted, Frankie failing to hold him back. The woman's arms lit up in blue flames as she stood in front of Jacob.

"Don't you dare touch my godson!" I nearly fainted when the words left her mouth. The woman standing in front of us was Bobby. I groaned as another headache wave hit me, causing me to fall to my knees with my head in my hands. The ground started to shake and the sound of the chandelier moving caused everyone to look down at me. The lights flickered and the chandelier dropped to the ground, shattering into millions of pieces.

"Lash needs to get his ass home very, very soon." Frankie muttered, helping me back to my feet.

"I need to call Grams," the house phone rang and Speed answered it before I could get to it.

"It's your uncle, he says to open the door."

"Got it, Bobby: put out your flames." She nodded and her arms twitched, allowing the fire to disappear. I opened the door to see Grams in normal clothing and uncle K with a phone against his ear.

"I knew you'd need me." Uncle K said, snapping his phone shut. "The headaches are your instinct; and James- if you don't hold back, you're going to be burnt to a crisp." He looked over to 'older' Bobby and back.

"Wait, wait: what instinct? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunching together as I stared at him awaiting an answer.

"Your powers know that trouble is coming, _big _trouble."

"Oliver," Kennedy gasped out, covering her mouth. "Jacob, he's coming for us!" Tears started to form in her eyes and Frankie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into an awkward hug.

"We'll be ready for it," uncle K said, winking and then walking past me towards the old computer room.

My eyes scanned across the room before me, stopping on each person. Grams was picking at her nails, seemingly bored. Both Bobbys' were watching Speed with intense stares as he nervously stepped from one foot to another, the house phone still in his possession. James was glaring at Jacob while Jacob stared at me with pleading eyes. Ralph had just started to walk down the stairs and Frankie was still holding onto Kennedy.

"Bring me the phone," I demanded Speed as he ran to me and handed it over, glad to be free of standing between the two Bobbys. I dialed the number and waiting for the other line to be picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Lash."

"_Amazon?"_

"Yeah, it's me. Look, we have some serious problems here. I want you to be your brother just as much as the next person that knows how much you love him, but this is _serious._ Like, really fucking bad." I rubbed the top of my nose as I closed my eyes.

"_I'm coming home right now, Joey can see me next week. I'll be there in half-an-hour."_

"See you then," I hung up and scanned the room for a second time. "I better not regret bringing him home." I gave the phone back to Speed and walked up the stairs, on a path to my balcony.

* * *

"Wow," was the only word that came out of Lash's mouth as he looked at me. I turned and nodded, staring up at the stars in the sky. "So Jacob is our son?"

"Yeah," my voice cracked and I shook my head, resulting in my hair falling in front of my eyes. "And our _other _son is supposed to be trying to kill him and Kennedy. God, I thought I got rid of all this shit! I just wanted to have a normal life for once." Lash wrapped his arms around me and I leaned against him.

"Our lives will never be normal." He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back soothingly.

"I know, but can't I wish?" Someone cleared their throat and we turned to see Jacob with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorway.

"This balcony sure does bring back a lot of memories. The two of you would always come out here whether it was morning or night. Dad called it your 'stress-free-spot' since your headaches would disappear when the two of you would come out. This is the spot where I first told Kennedy that I loved her." He smiled, thinking of the memory. I rubbed Lash's arm and nudged him, looking towards Jacob and back at him.

"What do you want me to do?" Lash whispered. I groaned and shook my head.

"We'll try our hardest to fix everything," I pulled Jacob out and the three of us stood, staring out at the backyard.

"There's a reason why Oliver turns bad." Jacob said randomly, making my head snap towards him (Lash's doing the same.) "Dad wasn't around when he grew up and it made him bitter and angry."

"Why wasn't I around?" Lash asked.

"I wasn't supposed to reveal anything, but I guess it's too late now. We're gonna have to change the future anyway." He sighed and looked down, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. "You really want to know?"

"Yes." Jacob looked up and rubbed his lips together.

"You found your father... and it wasn't exactly a momentous occasion. He tried to kill you and it resulted in paralyzing you. You can't exactly take care of a child when you can't move. But Oliver didn't think about that; he was jealous that Amy and I got all of your attention when we were kids and he didn't. He started to have random fits at thirteen that resulted in mom getting hurt a lot. He's now fifteen and completely demented." Jacob paused and took in a shaky breath.

"What about G.I. Bobby in there? How'd that happen?" I asked, trying to lighten the conversation and make him laugh. I succeeded, seeing the small smile form on his face.

"She joined the rebellion and is our leader. She thinks of it as her responsibility to take care of me and Kennedy. Just like how you and Frankie took her in and then the two of you took care of her."

"Good old Bobby."

* * *

**I am really sorry for not updating in so long! School has been getting in the way a lot, along with some of my new stories (read them if you haven't : D Please!) and writers block taking over. I hadn't even realized it had been a few months until a friend had pointed it out.**

**I hope that this makes up for it, and I promise to update again by the end of next week.**

**Review Thanks to:**

**InkShaper**

**Writerandreader**

**Evilpixie417**

**RandomRiter**

**Talis Ruadair, thank you so much for reviewing this 'series' if you could even call it that yet. : ) I appreciate it. And yes, I got the inspiration from Charmed (I give the credit to Drew Fuller and all of his yummy glory). Your questions actually helped with this chapter, I probably wouldn't have updated for a whole 'nother month.**

**-Please continue with the feedback, I know that some of you like it and don't review : ( Please change that! I would love you forever! (No, seriously)**

**~Cwarnic93**


	4. Futuristic Memories

_Watering blue eyes met brown ones, the owner of the blue eyes barely being eight years old. His bottom lip pushed out as he stared at his mother, his hands on the bottom of her blouse. Her red hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her face clear of any make up. She shook her head and lifted her son, wiping away the tears that had just started to fall from his eyes. She sighed and hugged him, running her hand through his hair. She kissed his forehead and he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck._

"_Why can't Jakey play with me, mommy?" The boy asked, looking up at his mom with hopeful eyes._

"_He's helping daddy with something," she walked into the boy's room and sat down on his racecar bed. He sat beside her and leaned his head against her, her arm instantly pulling him closer._

"_Why can't I help? I'm going to be a great hero one day! Just like aunt Bobby is." The woman smiled and nodded._

"_I know you will."_

* * *

Oliver shook his head, trying to rid the memory from his head. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't control himself. He was the baby, he was supposed to get everything he wanted. He groaned and sat down, running a hand through his disheveled hair. The memories started coming back in full, feeling like he was actually there, a few days prior to when Amelia had sent Jacob and Kennedy back in time. He waved his hand in front of the screen and watched as it fuzzed and turned to a jail cell. Frankie was beating against the bars, trying her hardest to escape, but Oliver had lasers attached outside of the bars.

"Oliver!" Frankie shouted, kicking the wall. "James will know I'm not dead! He has to know; you can't keep me locked in here forever!" Oliver lent forward and pressed the speaker button.

"Oh but I can, Rockett. And I will, as long as it takes for Kennedy to be mine." His hand slid off of the button and leaned back into the chair. Frankie yelled some incoherent words and threw a pillow at the bars, feathers going everywhere when the lasers sliced through it. He muted the screen and turned away as another memory came back to him.

* * *

_Amazon was on the phone, an angry look on her face. Oliver stood with Amelia, her arm around his shoulders. Jacob stood next to Oliver, his hands in his front jean pockets. The kids had started to come out of their rooms when they heard their mother yelling at someone over the phone. They stood together, worried about her reaction. Amelia, at a mere fifteen, knew what was going on. She knew of her father's state but didn't want to mention it to her brothers, worried of what her mother would say._

"_Will, please... isn't there anything that Eve could do? I know she's only ten but she's a healer! Couldn't you let her try- What? I know she's your daughter! I don't want the kids asking what happened to their father! How am I honestly supposed to tell them that?... Can't you try to help me?" Amazon sighed, tears starting to spill out of her eyes. "Fine, leave my husband in this state." Not bothering to wait for an answer, Amazon slammed the phone on it's receiver. The receiver snapped in half, the phone smashing with it._

_Amazon collapsed to the ground, her feet curling underneath of her. Her red locks fell out of the pony tail they were contained in and hid her face. Amelia was the first to walk over to her, wrapping her arms around her mothers shoulders. After a few seconds she silently called her brothers over to help comfort their mother. Amazon wrapped her arms around them and kissed Oliver's forehead. Jacob sat on his knees beside her, Amelia sitting Indian style on her other side and Oliver in her lap._

"_What would I do without you three?" She whispered, her voice cracking as more tears fell. "Daddy's gonna be okay, I'll make sure of that. In no time he'll be back playing UNO with uncle Speed."_

"_Mom, what happened to dad?" Amelia asked, her brown eyes twinkling as she looked at Amazon._

"_He's really hurt." Amazon answered, not finding the strength to tell the truth to her own daughter._

"_Who hurt him?" Jacob asked next._

"_A very bad man. I want you three to promise me that you'll never intentionally hurt someone." Amelia was the first to put out her pinky._

"_I pinky promise." Amelia said, twisting her and her mother's pinkies. Jacob and Oliver did the same._

_

* * *

_

"She still hasn't broken my pinky," Oliver said to himself, glancing at his right hand's pinky. He turned the computers off and stood, walking towards the door. He switched the light off and left the room, running into Amelia on the way. Her hair was curled and she was wearing Amazon's old costume. Oliver glanced over the alterations Amelia had made to the costume.

She had cut the collar out, allowing it to rest a little lower on her shoulders. She cut the fingers off of the gloves and made slits down the front of the legs. Although Oliver had control over her, she still knew what was happening. She wasn't sure why she did the things she did but she did them anyway, without questioning anything. It was as if he had changed her opinion on good and evil.

"Memories still affecting your train of thought?" She asked, sliding the glove off of her hand to reveal a scar on her hand. She flexed it and noticed that Oliver's eyes stayed glued to the pale white mark. She snapped her fingers and he shook his head.

"Yeah, they've been more vivid." He answered, ignoring her gaze. Every time he would look at her he saw their mother and he felt guilt for what he has done.

"Do you think uncle Kendall has anything to do with it?" Oliver shrugged in a response, not completely sure if it were possible or not. They hadn't seen their great uncle since Oliver was five.

"He can see the future so it probably has nothing to do with him." Oliver cleared his throat and started for the back door.

The backyard was dreadful to look at; the grass was dead and brown, the pool was basically sludge with leaves lying on top, and the swings were broken with the chains left abandoned on the ground. Oliver sat on the stone bench while Amelia watched from the door. She sighed and walked away, hearing the familiar voice speak in her head.

_'Why don't you stop him?'_

"Not you again!" Amelia hissed out loud, crossing her arms. "What do you want with me?"

_'Your mother asked me to take care of you, so here I am!'_

"Did she know this would happen?" Amelia asked, her throat going dry at the thought.

_'She did. And that's because you sent Jacob back in time. If it weren't for he and Kennedy you wouldn't know the truth.'_

"_But I can't turn against him, he'll kill me!" _Amelia thought to herself, not wanting her brother to hear.

_'There's one place he can't find you. I suggest you make your decision now. You've sent Bobby, Jacob and Kennedy back...'_

"_I can't... I just- he's my brother."_

_'So is Jacob.'_

"Fine, I'll do it."

Meanwhile, Oliver was outside with another memory coming back to him. He closed his eyes and inhaled, praying that this one wouldn't be as 'heart-warming' as the other.

"_Come on, Oliver!" _His eyes snapped open once he heard Kennedy's voice. He looked around, seeing the backyard in it's old condition and two kids sitting on the swings. He recognized them as Kennedy and himself. He walked closer and noticed that they were around ten.

"_Why?"_ His younger self asked, pouting and crossing his arms.

"_Haven't you ever wondered what was behind your mom's closet? There has to be a reason she keeps it hidden from all of us!" _Kennedy's eyes sparkled with excitement as she bit her bottom lip. She stood and dragged Oliver into the house.

Oliver had decided to follow them, just to get this memory out of his head. He remembered this one far more easily then he did the others. He walked up the stairs and into his mother's bedroom, watching as Kennedy scrunched her eyebrows and humphed.

"_When's your birthday?"_ She asked, readying herself to type in the code. Younger Oliver shook his head and stepped closer, glancing at the keypad.

"_My mom is smarter than that. She would use all three." _He proceeded to press in a thirteen, four and eleven. He smirked when the door slid open. _"She'd use the days, not the years or months." _The two gasped when they saw the outfit in front of them. It was placed on a mannequin with the mask over it's eyes. Kennedy's attention was on the boots while Oliver diverted his eyes towards the gleam of the daggers. Dried up blood was on the handle of each one and it didn't go unnoticed.

"_Why would she hide that she was a superhero?" _Kennedy asked, running her hand along the glove.

"_Maybe she wasn't a superhero." _Oliver mumbled. The faint sound of footsteps made them jump and step out, closing the door and running out of the room.

The memory faded and he stood in his mother's bedroom, the lights off. Lightning cracked outside, hitting a tree in the backyard. Oliver looked outside right as rain started to fall. His powers were under his control but he sometimes did things he couldn't explain. He heard something crash and his head twisted towards the doorway before he ran out of the room.

Once he had found where the noise had come from he glared and thunder roared outside. Scorch marks were along the wooden floor, the same ones that Amelia had caused when she sent the others back in time. He ran back into the computer room and didn't bother to switch the light on as he turned the screen on. He switched to the video cameras and went back a few minutes before he had arrived in the main entrance. A growl erupted from the back of his throat as he watched Amelia send herself back in time.

* * *

**It's not exactly a filler seeing as I wanted to have a look in Oliver's life. And show a bit of the future. Although it is kind of short.**

**Review Thanks to:**

**InkShaper, no need to worry. : ) I highly doubt it will happen again, and if I do stop writing- I'll probably allow someone to adopt it and give a notice.**

**Talis Ruadair, the only hint I shall give about Lash's father is that outside forces MAY have been involved. * wink* Adult Wyatt was much better looking when he had the short hair, haha.**

**Writerandreader, yes you are.**

**RandomRiter.**

**SailorBoo, I know how you feel. AP classes have been killing me and making me rip my hair out. : ) as long as he looks like Logan Lerman, I'm gonna try to keep him alive! Haha.**


	5. Entrée the Amelia

"Lash!" I shouted from the kitchen, my hands placed on my hips and eyes narrowed at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink. It was one glass away from falling to the ground and if the height wasn't bad enough, Grams' good China was strewn out amongst the tower. Lash walked into the kitchen and paused, hesitating before trying to back out of the room before I saw him. "Too late, you're helping." I growled, pulling him over with my telekinesis.

"Isn't this the point of kids? To have them clean up after us?" He asked, part of him being serious while the other part was joking.

"I'd much rather have Jacob worrying about the future than dirty dishes." I explained, turning the faucet to the left side of the sink and starting the hot water. Lash sighed and stepped forward, handing me a dish as I grabbed the sponge.

"So..." I scrubbed the dish and looked up at Lash, raising an eyebrow as I did so.

"So?"

"Three kids huh?" He smirked, showing the hidden innuendo behind it. I laughed and hit his arm with the sponge, accidentally squeezing water down his sleeve.

"Whoops." I said, bringing my hand to my mouth. I hid my grin as he lifted the spray nozzle and aimed it at me. "Lash, don't- come on, listen to me! If you spray me, I'll- Jake!" He squeezed and I was sprayed with hot water, most of it hitting me in the face. I spat some of the water out and sat the sponge down, glancing at the water and smirking. With the flick of a wrist, the water in the sink flew out and covered Lash's body.

"Using your powers... now that's low." He said, his smile showing all of his teeth. He stretched his arms out and pulled me closer, coiling them around and squishing me against his wet body. I squealed as the water seeped through my own clothes. Lash stepped back and slid along the water on the floor, falling onto his back.

We stared at each other before breaking into fits of laughter. Heavy footsteps interrupted out laughter as the person entered the kitchen. Instead of being Bobby from the future, it was Warren- who wore equally as heavy boots. He stared at us with his eyebrows raised and I cleared my throat, pushing myself up and pulling at my top.

"We were doing the dishes... ?" I bit my lip and put my arms out upside down in front of me.

"Mm-hmm." He turned around and left the room after an awkward silence. Lash stood and slipped before grabbed the counter-top and gaining his balance. A thump broke my concentration and I turned to the door, my face contorting to a look of anger.

"God dang it! Not another one!" I screamed before slamming through the door and breaking it off it's hinges. Lash followed me, trying to calm me down.

My mouth dropped open when I saw my mirror reflection, just a few years older, standing in my old costume. Her curly hair was draped over her face as she looked up at me. Lash's hand dropped from my shoulder as the two of us watched her.

"Hi mom... and dad," she waved sheepishly. "A friend of yours told me to come back... so here I am. Surprise!" Instead of listening to her, I went with my first instinct. I lunged at her. She threw me off by disappearing with a pop. "Mom, don't!" She shouted from behind me, where she had just transported herself.

"Why should I believe you?" I hissed, kicking towards her. She grabbed my ankle and stared me in the eye.

"Because I'm your daughter and the voice in my head told me to come back. She said you wanted her to watch over me. She stopped Oliver's manipulation. You have to believe me!"

"_Is this true?" _

_'Yeah, it's true. I can't be in two places at once, so I either had to go into the future and talk to her or stay here and allow her to be bad. You tell me a few years from now, the night that she's born- that you want me to watch over her.' _Amelia sighed, _'I guess you're not happy about this, are you?'_

"_Not happy at all."_

"I guess you can stay, bu-" Jacob ran down the stairs and jumped on her, knocking the both of them to the ground. He stood in a fighting stance, ready to hit her. "Jacob, stop it."

"She's here to kill us!" He hissed, throwing her against the wall and and leaving a dent.

"Hey!" I shouted, staring at the dent. "You may live here in the future and destroy it then, but right now it's in mint condition!" Lash grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Let them have it out," he whispered.

"One of them is going to kill the other and I don't want blood on the floor!" I hissed, lying to him and to myself, not wanting to tell him that even if I didn't know them- I trusted and cared about them. Amelia punched Jacob and, from the amount of force, he slid across the floor to the other side of the room. "That's it!" The two continued to run at each other but I lifted my hands, forcing them to run in place. "If the two of you do not stop fighting I will knock you both out so long that it'll your time when you wake back up!" My eyes scanned over Amelia and I looked back to Lash with wide eyes.

"Don't say it." He said moving closer.

"Lash."

"Amazon, if you know what's good for you- you won't say it."

"Lash, why do I have the eery feeling that history is repeating itself?" He sighed, obviously not wanting me to have asked it.

"Because it is."

* * *

Amelia had taken the costume off and was currently wearing some of my clothes. She was currently standing in front of my mirror, glancing back at me through the reflection. My hair was pulled back and hers was straight, which is probably the only reason why I could tell the difference between us.

"I remember you telling me that we looked alike, but this is just creepy." I looked up from my family's book and nodded.

"Yeah, I wonder if it has anything to do with the original Amelia." I sighed after reading the page and learning nothing.

"The one I'm named after?" She sat down across from me on the bed. I nodded in a response and flicked my wrist, the pages flying past. "So what are you looking for?"

I looked up, not moving my head, and looked back at the book, "this." I turned the book so she could look at it. It was a page about one of our ancestors who had time traveling powers. "I'm trying to figure out how this time traveling thing works so the four of you can return back to your own time."

"Shouldn't everything be fixed first?" I shook my head and leaned against the wall.

"I don't even know where to begin to try and fix it," I answered honestly.

"Jacob can't help you," she paused and breathed in through her nose. "But I can." That caught my attention. I sat back up and raised my eyebrow.

"How?"

"You made me promise not to tell them about dad, what had really happened that night." She let out a shaky breath, "it wasn't grandpa who did that to dad. And Jacob is really mistaken, only Oliver and I know the actual truth."

"And that would be?"

"Gabe came back. He's the one who did it to dad and he had his reasons." Gabe? _Gabe_ did that... but how? Gabe was **never** a bad guy.

"Like?"

"Oliver being his son and not dad's." My breath hitched in my throat and my eyes grew wide. "No! Oh God, that sounded bad didn't it?" She chewed her bottom lip. "Gabe kind of... took advantage of you and Oliver was the result. Dad knew the truth but claimed Oliver was his anyway."

"How could Gabe do that?"

"He wanted you. He wanted you real _bad_. Oliver found out about a year ago, he blamed dad for everything until he found out. I know he regrets it all, I just know it. After all he is still my brother and your son. But like Gabe, he wants revenge for someone stealing the woman he loves. Jacob took Kennedy from him but he can't seem to understand they they're in love." She closed her eyes and let out a sigh from relief. "Looks like I just changed something." I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"You changed something that fast?" She nodded.

"I guess I just solved our problems. It appears that I have new memories." Jacob ran into the room with a shocked expression on his face.

"Kennedy isn't pregnant anymore! Why isn't she pregnant!" He shouted, his eyes narrowing towards Amelia.

"We no longer have Oliver to worry about."

"Meaning?" He asked before a bright light went over his eyes and he grabbed his head. "Oliver doesn't exist... how is that possible?"

"Out, I have to talk to mom." Amelia stood and shut the door without looking and turned back to me. "You knew what Gabe was going to do so it didn't happen... because you stopped it. But we have another problem."

"What would that be?"

"How are we supposed to get back when I no longer have powers?"

* * *

**As you can tell, I switched it up a bit. Oliver is no longer a problem, seeing as he doesn't exist. Which I know kind of happened speedily, but still! This isn't going to be a long story. It'll probably be twelve chapters at the most. Then I'm moving on to the fourth. But the antagonist has changed, if it wasn't obvious. And a dilemma has occurred.**

**Review thanks to:**

**Writerandreader, Jacob looks like Logan Lerman.**

**Talis Ruadair, I probably won't mention it again until the fourth story so I might as well say it now. Will _does_ marry Layla and he won't let his daughter heal because she's young and it would wear her out. He wants to help but not at the expense of his daughter's life, which Amazon understands.**

**SailorBoo, Omg, Hitler. That just reminded me! My sister got a hold of my liquid eyeliner pens and drew the stache on me then made my eyebrows black with it and drew the weird slicked on hair and I looked exactly like him. It was creepy.**


	6. Double Standard

_'Amelia!'_ I screeched in my mind, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"_I know, I know! They're calling the two of you up here right now."_ She replied with a sigh. I closed my eyes and thought of the one place I couldn't get out of my mind. I grabbed Amelia's hand and felt wind push past my face.

When I opened my eyes we were no longer in my room. We were in the Fates' lair, the place I couldn't forget no matter how hard I could try. May gave me a friendly smile while Evangeline waved. Alyson snorted and picked at her fingernails, taking no interest in my being there.

"Why doesn't Amelia have her powers?" I asked, ignoring that Amelia was looking around the place with wide eyes.

"Simple. We took them away." Alyson answered while she yawned and sat up.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I growled, glaring at her.

"You're powers have caused trouble and so have hers. Since she has more, we see her as more of a threat. So we decided to take them away from her for good." Evangeline answered, rubbing her palms together.

"But- I mean, you just _can't _do that!" Amelia exclaimed, unsure of what exactly to say.

"We can and we did," Alyson answered, a smirk on her face.

"Look here, you _don't _talk to people like that. I don't know how you act up here, but it's not the way people act on Earth. Got it?" Amelia growled.

"I'm a Goddess, I can pretty much do what I want."

"Okay that's it! What crawled up your ass and died? Seriously now! You're rude and arrogant and-" my eyes glazed over as I looked at her. "_Heartbroken._" I gasped as her eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"You were once human weren't you?" Her silence gave me the answer I was looking for you. I closed my eyes and took in a sharp breath. "You confessed your love for each other and you told him about your abilities. He was appalled at what you were, _what _you could do. So he killed you, a dagger to the heart." I opened my eyes and saw the tears in her eyes. "I- I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Just don't bring it up. Please." She shook her head. "Just give the girl her powers back." She ran towards the garden, leaving the rest of us in silence.

"The three of us aren't actually sisters, we're related by blood but we weren't born in the same time. We were meant to fulfill our destinies here, that's why we all died young. Evangeline was shot by accident, Alyson killed by her lover, and I killed at my father's demand. He was the mayor of our town and was disgusted by the abomination I was. He forced the town to believe me to be a witch and had me hanged." May explained, taking Amelia's hand and running her fingers over it. A golden light flashed between the two and Amelia's skin glowed. "You deserve your powers, they're what makes you... you." May tapped her cheek and then cleared her throat and looked towards me. "Oliver wasn't meant to exist, that was a mess up on our behalf."

"What exactly do you mean?" She pressed her index finger against my temple and closed her eyes. My eyes snapped shut and a hazy image appeared before me.

A little girl dancing in circles while giggling, her hair was a light brown color and she had hazel eyes. Her hair was pulled into pig-tails and she stopped suddenly, forcing her smile into a pout. Her eyes lit back up and she grinned when she heard the crack of thunder and rain started to pour just on her. She had the weather abilities I used to have.

"That was your actual child. Things will be different now. We're going to take control of the situation and send them back to their future. There will be changes made. Jacob and Amelia won't have as many powers as they did. It will be an unfair advantage and there has to be a balance maintained. I'll take care of getting them here, so all you have to do now is prepare for your wedding." She pat my shoulder and walked away, taking Evangeline with her. Amelia came out from the garden and locked eyes with the other Amelia.

"So this is who I was named after?" Amelia asked as she looked to our ancestor.

"You bet it is sweetheart." The other Amelia answered before popping her gum.

"I guess I have to go now." I looked over to my future daughter and smiled, reaching out to hug her. "I can't wait to get to know you in the future. When we have the time to learn things about each other."

"I can't wait to meet my future little sister," she laughed before pulling me into another hug.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Same here, but I'll be going back to a future where you exist. You'll be stuck here without me for a few years, and even then I won't be able to talk for another few years."

"Don't remind me. Now I've got to go." She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Now don't go and conceive me a few years early," she winked and giggled. I concealed my blush and laughed awkwardly.

"Not a subject I want to talk to my daughter about." I waved as the scene disappeared and both Amelia's blew kisses.

I reopened my eyes to see Lash standing in front of me. He flung his arms around me and lifted me in the air, spinning me around. He sat me back down and I looked behind him to see Jacob, Kennedy and Bobby all disappear slowly. I sighed and looked at Frankie.

"We're inviting Gabe to the wedding." I stated bluntly, not expecting anyone to ask questions.

"Why?" Frankie asked.

"Gabe was Oliver's father." I answered before Lash's face went red from anger. "He raped me and that is why Oliver turned out how he did."

"So you want the bastard to come to our wedding? I never liked him from the start! I knew he was bad news, _I knew it_." Lash yelled angrily.

"If I confront him about everything now, I won't have to worry about him in the future. This could change some things."

"Yeah, like he could take your innocence now!" Lash growled. Did I ever mention that I haven't been entirely truthful with Lash? Or that he and I haven't had sex? Maybe that's a good thing to point out now.

"You never told him!" Frankie hissed, making Lash's head snap towards her.

"Told me what?" Lash looked back at me. "Amazon. What is she talking about?" He put his hands on my shoulders and shook me slightly. "Told me **what**?"

"I had sex with Gabe a few months before Frankie and I broke you out of jail." Lash dropped his arms and glared at me.

"You never told me that you weren't a virgin."

"Well I'm sure you aren't the most pure." My oh-so-wise retort.

"I'm a _guy_, people expect me to sleep around!"

"Talk about a double standard!"

"Aren't girls supposed to be all about that purity until marriage night thing?" I shook my head.

"Do you know how much sexual tension can occur when you're training with someone? It's hard to control yourself!"

"You did fine controlling yourself when it was me and you."

"Because you never acted upon it!" This was just going back and forth and if I wouldn't end it now, it would continue for hours. So what do I do, I storm out of the room.

* * *

**This chapter is kind of short. But I couldn't think of anything else to write. :S**

**Anyway. No review thanks for this chapter. I'm too tired to look. Lol. But I promise I will answer any questions that were asked in the next chappy. : )**

**~Cwarnic93**


	7. Major Problemo

"You stormed out of the room?" Ralph asked, not liking where I was going with the conversation. I rolled my eyes, thankful that he couldn't see, and adjusted the phone against my shoulder.

"Obviously." My voice was underlined with sarcasm and from his scoff, I knew he had caught it. I blew against my toenails, wanting to dry them faster so I could add another coat.

"Why would you do that?" I used my telekinesis to lift the brush and go over each toenail again. I shrugged before realizing that he was on the phone... and couldn't see me.

"I don't like fighting with him and if I hadn't have left the room, it would've went on for a few hours." I hissed when I lost concentration and accidentally painted the skin a metallic silver.

"So what about the wedding?" Ralph sighed and I could practically see him rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"I dunno."

"Shouldn't you at least know about _that_? You're supposed to get married in three weeks!"

"Look, don't get pissed at me because Lash doesn't understand that girls are allowed to have sex before they're married!" I twisted the lid back onto the nail polish bottle and held the phone back against my ear. "I'm sorry, Ralph. I just-" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know what to do at this point."

"Talk to him and apologize."

"Apologize? You want me to apologize to that assho-"

"_Apologize_." I could hear Ralph grit his teeth.

"Fine! Okay, I'll do it."

"Good. And if it doesn't work, I'm sorry." I smiled; thank God for having a friend like Ralph. If I didn't have him and Frankie, I'd probably be dead by now.

"Thanks, Ralph." I put the corded phone back into it's place, unwinding my hand from the spiral cord. I stood and walked across the cold wooden floor towards my door. When I opened the door Frankie was standing against the wall across from me.

"Ralph call?" She pushed herself off of the wall with her foot and walked down the hallway with me.

"I called him. I needed some advice." She didn't look offended that I hadn't went to her instead. She knew that Ralph wasn't biased unlike her, who would easily take my side, and he'd tell me something that could help.

"Good. Now get in there." She stopped and pushed me towards Lash's door. I knocked as she started to walk away towards her and James' room.

"Go away." Lash murmured from behind the door. I knocked again and got the same reaction. I tried to twist the knob only to find that he had locked it.

"Dammit Lash." I hissed to myself, using my telekinesis to unlock the door from his side. I opened it only to be stopped again.

"You're not getting in here so easily Amazon." Lash growled. I could see through the inch of space between the door and it's frame. Lash was standing across the room with his arms stretched out and pressing against the door.

"I don't want to do this Lash, but you're giving me no other choice." I stepped back and used my super strength to kick the door. It snapped in half and fell to the ground. He glared at me from the ground and stood back up, brushing off the front of his shirt.

"Was my locking the door not as obvious as I had tried to make it? I didn't want to talk to you!" He shouted, stepping away from me.

"Don't you **dare** act like this is my fault!" I walked closer and he kept walking further away.

"It _is _your fault! You could've easily told me, but you didn't! What else are you hiding? Is your name really Amazon? Do you have some kid out there that I don't know about? Please enlighten me because I don't feel like I know you as well as I thought I did!" I had to hold back from screaming.

"Have I asked you who you've had sex with? No, I haven't. It wasn't any of your business to begin with. Is this some kind of male thing? Something about dominance, perhaps. Because I don't see the big deal!" I shouted out. I threw a book from the computer desk at him, not wanting to hit him directly. It landed beside him and he glared even harder.

"I had the right to know that I'm engaged to a whore." I froze when he said the word. Never, not once, has he ever insulted me like that. Sure, he's called me plenty of names before- but he was joking then.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore." I started to slide the engagement ring down my finger before I took a good look at it. "Because this whore doesn't want to be engaged to a jackass like you anyway." I sat the ring down on the computer desk and started to leave.

"Amazon, I'm sor-"

"Pack your stuff up. I want you out of here by tomorrow." I blinked back the tears and walked towards James and Frankie's room, ready to break down. I ran the rest of the way and opened the door, shutting it behind me and locking it. I pressed my head against the door and sobbed, wiping some of the escaping tears away. I turned back around to see James playing some sort of video game and Frankie reading a book on their bed.

"Oh baby," Frankie stood and grabbed my hand, pulling me onto the bed beside her. "What's wrong?" She pushed the hair out of my face as I let out another strangled cry.

"H-he called me a-a-a," I sucked in a breath. "A whore." I started crying again and she pulled me against her even tighter than before. "So I gave him the ring and told him to leave." I mumbled against her shirt.

"Oh honey." She kissed the top of my head. "It'll be okay. By tomorrow this whole thing will be blown over and you and Lash will be back to planning your wedding." I shook my head.

"No," I sniffled. "I'm not forgiving him that easily. Not this time. The wedding is off for good." I wiped my cheeks and sat up straighter. "I need to get out of this house for awhile. Out of this zip code even. I'm gonna stay at Will's for the weekend, he'll let me. Just don't tell anyone where I'm going." Frankie nodded and James did the same.

"I can legally make him a sex offender in 32 states, if you'd like." James offered, shrugging as he slid his headset down his neck.

"As great as that sounds," I let out a laugh. "I think I'll refuse."

"Your loss." He turned the pause off his game and continued to slay... zombies? I think. Something that was green and creepy looking.

"You have our word." Frankie stated, handing me a pillow. "For tonight, you can sleep in here. James, turn the damn game down!" She hissed, throwing a stuffed bear at him. I laughed again and nodded.

"Thanks." Frankie shrugged and gave me a half smile.

I love having such great friends.

* * *

**Today is my seventeenth birthday... Yay. : )**

**Haha.**

**Anyway, Review thanks to:**

**Writerandreader, Amelia's powers were too strong and had to be taken away by the fates.**

**Talis Rudair, Warren was there for Bobby- I should've elaborated on that.**

**SailorBoo, my sister has been having me watch Bones with her. I like it, it's funny. Lol.**

**Samwich520.**

**Additional note: Seeing as I have written the 'fates' into this story, it probably has some of you under the impression that I am an atheist. I had no idea that it appeared that way until I reread it and thought about it the other night. I am in no way, shape or form, an atheist. So to elaborate- I am a Christian who likes Greek/Roman mythology so much that she incorporated the legendary life deciding 'Fates' into her story. But I'm not a hardcore Christian who believes that Republicans should rule the world and that gays should be put in cages and not be allowed to marry. I'd probably dub myself either an Independent or a Democrat (although I'm completely AGAINST abortion). But anyway, enough of that heavy stuff! I just wanted to clear that up.**

**Please review ett! : )**

**-Cwarnic93  
**


	8. To a Brighter Future

"So..." I looked at Layla in the doorway, giving a confused look to the grin on her face. She stood, just staring at me, for about five minutes. "Is Will here?" She nodded and still didn't move. "Did he tell you that I'm staying?" She nodded once more, but had yet to move. "Can I, uh, come in?" I raised my eyebrow as she blushed and realized her mistake.

"Yes! Sorry, God; I completely forgot how cold it is outside!" She noticed the goosebumps on my arms and pulled me inside, slamming the door shut behind me.

"It's fine Layla; no harm, no foul." She pulled me into the kitchen and pushed me into a chair beside the table, also pushing a cup of tea in front of me. "What is this?" I asked, motioning to the tea and looking up at her.

"It's tea," She answered before she took a sip of her own.

"No, I meant why did you give me tea? I was just planning on sleeping and not leaving here until Lash was out of my house and my life." I explained before taking a sip and wincing, sneakily spitting it back into the cup. I poured most of the sugar from the bowl into my cup and stirred with a spoon (also) from the table.

"That's _not _happening. You'll be spending the time with me, I don't care what we do- but I was told to not leave you alone."

"By Will?" She shook her head and sat her cup on the table.

"Ralph." I rolled my eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Of course it was Ralph." I spoke mainly to myself and ran a hand down my face. I, unknowingly, pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"So first off, we go eat Chinese! Will never likes to go, he hates Chinese food." Layla stood and grabbed her purse.

"But... I just got here! And I'm not hungry-"

"No excuses! We're going out, whether you want to or not." She left the room and I stood, walking out behind her. Will met us at the door and pulled me into a hug.

"Do you know how long you'll be staying?" I shook my head and hugged him back, both of us using our super strength. I laughed when I heard his back crack. Will let go and started to rub his back, the spot where it cracked tender. "Damn, I forgot that you were just as strong as me." I shrugged and Layla started to tap her foot anxiously.

"Looks like I better leave, before Layla's head explodes." Will let out a laugh and walked towards the living room, hand still on his back. Layla led me to the mini-van in the driveway and I paused, raising my eyebrows at the sight. "You drive a mini-van? I never thought you, of all people, would have a car that doesn't run on veggie oil or something."

"Blame Will," she spat before slipping into the driver's seat. It was obvious she didn't like being reminded that her boyfriend chose a non-Green car. "We're picking Magenta up, I'm sure she'd like a break from Zach." My head shot up, Magenta? As in the Gothic friend who can turn into a guinea pig?

"Alright." I sat in the passenger seat and remained silent throughout the ride there.

* * *

"Amazon?" I didn't answer, instead I poked my food with the fork. "Amazon...?" Nothing again. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I mumbled. Layla nodded and bit into her spring roll, sharing a doubtful glance with Magenta. Warren walked over to the table and smiled at me.

"Hey, how's Bobby?" I looked up and shrugged.

"Good, still trying to maintain her powers though." He shook his head and laughed.

"She's young, I learned the hard way to control my powers. No one was there to help me, but with my help I think she'll learn faster."

"Plus she likes having you around." He couldn't hide the grin on his face.

"Whose Bobby?" Magenta piped up, slurping one of the noddles into her mouth.

"My little sister, who Amazon has custody over," Warren answered. Magenta raised her eyebrows at me and I shrugged. "So how are the wedding plans going?" I winced and dropped my fork, not expecting him to ask that.

"The wedding is kind of... off." I looked up at Warren and he gave me a sympathetic look.

"Lash did something stupid?" I nodded and blinked back the tears, not wanting to cry in public.

"Umm, I'm just going to... go." I stood and knocked over my glass awkwardly. I pulled a ten out of my pocket and dropped it on the table next to Layla; I hurriedly placed napkins on top of the drink that spilled. "I'll be outside if you need me." I told Layla, "I need some air." When I got out of the door a few tears had slid out. I pressed my back against the brick wall and slid down, allowing myself to sit on the ground. My head drooped down into my hands and I started to weep silently.

"Amazon?" A young voice asked a few minutes later; I looked up, my eyes rimmed pink. Joey leaned down on his knees beside me and held my hand. I wiped the tears away with my other hand and attempted to smile at the young boy, trying to forget he was Lash's brother. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." My voice cracked and he shook his head.

"No you're not." He pushed his glasses up his nose and stood, pulling me with him.

"Joey?" Elizabeth came around the corner and sighed out of relief when she saw him. "Don't ever run off like that again!" She looked at me and smiled. "Hello Amazon."

"Hey Lizzie." She heard the sadness in my voice and looked at my bare ring finger.

"Oh honey, what did my bone-headed son do?" She pulled me into a hug, forcing Joey to let go of my hand.

"He called me a name that shouldn't be said in front of Joey." She raised her eyebrow, covered Joey's ears, and waited for further explanation. "Think fornicator." She nodded in realization then let go of Joey and ran a hand through his hair.

"That's horrible; but I know my sons, I don't think he meant it honey. He probably said it out of anger." I nodded, "do you think you can forgive him?" I shrugged and sniffled again. "If you want my opinion, which I don't think you do, you should give him a second chance. He's been better ever since the day you entered his life."

"I highly doubt that." She shook her head and then looked at the ground smiling.

"Haven't you ever seen the way he looks at you? He's in love with you. He told me about Amelia and Jacob; do you really want to risk losing that future?" She looked back up at me, a twinkle in her eye. I hadn't thought about that. If Lash and I don't get married, we never have kids- meaning that Amelia and Jacob would cease to exist.

"_You and Lash are meant to be, it will happen whether you want it to or not. It's been planned for centuries before either of you were even born." _Amelia's voice flooded my ears.

Layla walked out of the Chinese restaurant, laughing with Magenta. I had to make a fast decision, right now. What do I chose? Wait until Lash and I are brought together forcefully or go to him by my own will?

"Layla, can I borrow the van? There's something I have to do." She nodded and threw me the keys. I looked up to Lizzie and she smiled.

"You chose right." She stated before hugging me. "I'm looking forward to you being my daughter-in-law." I nodded and made a run for the van.

* * *

I slammed the door open to the mansion and looked around, trying to find anyone. Frankie ran out from the kitchen and looked at me, confused. James and Ralph followed her out and shared the same looks of confusion.

"Is he still here?" Frankie shook her head.

"He just left," she answered.

"Did he say where he was going?" She shook her head and I face-palmed. "Shit!" I ran back outside and Frankie followed.

"Wait, Amazon- where are you going?"

"To find him. I made a mistake, Frankie. And I need to fix it." She nodded and threw me the keys to the Camaro.

"I put a tracking device in the truck, so you can find it with the GPS in the Camaro." I grinned and closed my hand over the keys.

"I love you so much right now, I could practically kiss you. But I have to find him!" I sprinted to the garage and pulled out, tires screeching as I did so.

I followed the GPS and found the truck outside of a bank. Shit, he wouldn't- would he? I slammed the car door shut after stepping out. Walking inside slowly, I rang my hands, hoping that Lash wouldn't make the mistake of trying to get himself killed. He stood towards the middle of the line, a gun placed between his jeans and boxers (hidden under his shirt). I squeezed through the line and grabbed his arm, twisting him around to look at me.

"You idiot!" I whispered, slapping him across the face. A red mark appeared on his cheek and he looked down at me with a blank expression. "What the hell are you thinking?" He shrugged and pulled me aside.

"I don't know what I was thinking." He answered truthfully. I sighed and saw the outline of the ring in his front pocket. Sliding my hand into his pocket, I pulled the ring out and slid it back onto my finger.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, looking back up to him. "I overreacted."

"No, you reacted right. I'm the one who overstepped their boundaries." He touched my cheek and pulled me closer. "I love you, Amazon. I hope you know that."

"I love you too, Jake." I smile and pecked his lips. "Let's get out of here." I grabbed his hand and started to pull him away. He stopped and shook his head.

"First, I want you to tell me why you changed your mind." I sighed and chewed at my bottom lip.

"Because we were destined to be together. And without us, there are no Amelia and Jacob. Can we really deprive the world of those two?"

"I don't think we can." He pressed his lips against mine and held my face. I pulled away and gave him a Cheshire grin.

"There's something we should change before we get married." He held my hands and looked at me oddly.

"What's that?" I leaned forward, throwing my arms around his shoulders, and pressed my lips close to his ear.

"Make love to me." Without a second thought, he ran out of the bank with a tight grip on my wrist.

* * *

**There will be no mature-ness, I don't write that. Lol. ****This is the final chapter, technically. But I have three more, that may be shorter, to add. Then I'm going to be writing the fourth- which I have a question.**

**Would you readers mind a crossover? Sky High/Batman (I.e Batman Begins, Dark Knight; the newer stuff) I have a plan for the kids and Gotham.  
**

**Let me know in your reviews- it's important that I know before I start writing!**

**Review thanks to:**

**Tawney,**

**Talis Ruadair,**

**InkShaper, thank you for the happy birthday: ),**

**DaughterOfAthena, thank you : ), **

**and whoever left the review without a name- that's kind of why I named him Jake, since the actor's real name is Jake, lol. Plus he just looks like a Jake!**


	9. Amelia Rose

"Amazon!" My head shot up, scared. I cowered away in fear, Frankie running into the kitchen with an angry look on her face. "You ate all of the bananas and used all of the ranch?" I held the jar of pickles closer to my chest.

"Maybe," I answered after swallowing the bit of pickle that was left in my mouth. She sighed and rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"Seriously? You're eating this much?" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't blame me! Blame Amelia!" I pointed to my eight month pregnant stomach.

"I know, I know. But the foods that you eat together are getting really disgusting."

"Mm-hmm," I nodded, not really paying attention. I pressed a pickle into the jar of peanut butter and started for my mouth when Frankie scoffed.

"Please tell me you aren't going to eat that!" She shuddered and started to walk away.

"It may be disgusting to you, but to me it's heaven!" I shouted after her, the pickle crunching after I bit down. Lash walked into the kitchen and laughed as he was pulling a Red Bull out of the fridge.

"My pregnant wife is holding a jar of pickles to her chest like they were her last hope for life... why does that not surprise me?" He walked over to me and ran his hand over my stomach. Amelia kicked and I groaned, nearly dropping the jar of pickles in surprise.

"Looks like she knows your touch." I told him while sitting the pickles on the table. He opened the energy drink and started to drink it. I licked my lips, suddenly craving potato skins. He looked at me and sighed, knowing that look.

"What is it you want?"

"Potato skins." I bit my lip in excitement.

"Flavor?" I shrugged.

"Any, all, whatever you can find." He nodded and grabbed the keys from their spot on the wall. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. "Thank you, baby."

"S' what I'm here for." He took his energy drink with him as he left. I waddled into the living room and sat down next to Ralph.

"Who would've thought that when you met Lash, you'd be married to him and pregnant six years later?" Ralph poked my stomach, laughing when he felt a kick. "Does it hurt?"

"When she kicks?" He nodded, "no, not really. It's more uncomfortable than painful."

"Just think, in another month you'll be a mother. Excited?" I shrugged.

"To be a mother? Kind of. To see her again? Most definitely." I started to run my hands down my stomach and smiled when I felt her kick. "Amelia Rose Rooney, what do you think?" Ralph shrugged.

"It's up to you." I looked back down at my stomach.

"What do you think, huh? Do you like that name?" I asked and felt her kick. "It's unanimous, Amelia Rose Rooney shall be your name."

**_July 13th, 2012 5:12 am._**

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs. Rooney. It's a healthy baby girl." The doctor handed me Amelia and I smiled. Her eyes were closed and she was waving her hands around aimlessly, kicking her feet along with them. I wrapped the pink blanket around her tighter, holding her closer to my chest. The bed sunk beside me and Lash wrapped his arm around me. He pushed the hair on my forehead, slicked down from sweat, to the side.

"Look at her," I said breathlessly. "Our daughter." The tears started in my eyes.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Lash kissed my hair and I passed him Amelia, watching as he held her delicately. Someone knocked on the door and Frankie walked in, Ralph behind her. Frankie smiled and sat on the bed in front of us. Ralph stood beside me and I looked at Lash, waiting for him to give me the O.K. Lash nodded and I looked up at Ralph.

"Would you like to hold your Goddaughter?" I asked Ralph before he looked at me with a shocked expression.

"But, I thought you'd make Frankie her Godmother?" I shook my head and sat up straighter.

"We've talked it over. Bobby and Speed will be Jacob's Godparents, and Frankie and James will be our last's."

"And you're okay with this?" Ralph asked Frankie, not sure if he was actually hearing the truth.

"Absolutely; Ralph, she was your friend before she was mine. You deserve this." Frankie told him, rubbing his arm. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Then yes, I'd like to hold her. That is, if you're okay with it." Lash stood up and walked over, handing Amelia over to Ralph. Ralph smiled at her, his green eyes sparkling from behind his glasses. Lash put his arm on Ralph's shoulder.

"Frankie's right, you deserve this. You've been a good friend to Amazon since you met her, and for that I am truly grateful. Even though I don't show it." Ralph nodded.

"Thanks man."

"You're welcome." Lash sat back down beside me and the two of us watched Ralph interact with Amelia.

**_2025_**

"Mom!" Amelia ran into the kitchen with a shocked expression on her face. For a thirteen year old she was extremely tall, almost reaching my height.

"What is it honey?" I asked, standing up from the kitchen table.

"Something weird happened today during gymnastics." Her face paled and Lash moved forward, coming closer.

"What happened?" He asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I-I'd rather show you." Her arm stretched to the table and back, similar to the way Lash's did.

"Looks like you've finally come into your powers." I smiled, hugging her.

"My baby girl got my powers." Lash picked her up and spun her around. "Want to have a stretching contest in the backyard?" Amelia nodded anxiously and I rolled my eyes at the playfulness of the two.

"Don't break anything!" I shouted after them before I heard something fall and shatter.

"My fault, sweetie!" Lash's voice rang.

**_2028_**

Amelia slammed her messenger bag on the ground and loosened the tie around her neck. She insisted I keep her out of Sky High, not wanting to attend the school, so Lash and I put her in private school. I gave her a questioning glance and noticed the dirt on her clothes.

"What happened to you?" I asked, noticing the rips in her jacket and skirt. Her socks slumped down, whereas they'd normally be up around her knees. She had her wavy red hair pulled back in a pony tail, keeping it from cascading down her shoulders.

"I was jumped by some girls at school. They called me a freak." She growled, shoving herself into the seat beside me on the couch.

"You're not a freak," I assured her, pulling her closer to me. She stood and threw her arms out.

"But I am, mom! You don't get it! During school someone accidentally gave me a paper cut and it healed in like- two seconds! So they noticed and dubbed me a freak." I sighed and pulled her into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" I grabbed a sharp knife and slid the point against my palm. I showed her as a little blood slid out and the skin healed itself.

"If you're a freak, then so am I. I've had a healing ability since I was sixteen, same as you. But I got mine in a worse way, someone shoved a pole through my stomach." Her eyes widened. "There are advantages to having it, the only way we can actually die is if we're stabbed directly in the heart."

"I... I never thought of it like that." I nodded and placed the knife in the sink. I washed my hand off and dried it with a dish towel.

"Baby-girl, we're not freaks. Don't ever think of us like that. We're just special."

"I love you, mom."

"You too, sweetie." She hugged me and I kissed the top of her head.


	10. Jacob William

_**January 4th, 2017**_

"Why is it that Amelia's kicks didn't hurt but Jacob's do?" I asked as he kicked again and I hunched over in pain. Frankie shrugged and led me to the couch, helping me lay down.

"Maybe it's a boy thing." She answered, giving me her best guess.

"Could be, I'll have to ask Lizzie next time she comes over for dinner." Wally walked into the living room, now nine years old, and touched my stomach.

"Is Jakey hurting you, sissy?" He asked, his green eyes wide with innocence.

"Just a bit, Wally." He nodded and looked at at Frankie's hand, stopping when he saw the ring on her finger.

"You and James are getting married?" He asked, waiting for her answer.

"Yes we are. Hopefully sometime soon. I cannot wait to be Mrs. James Harris."

"James has done a lot for you." She nodded in agreement to my statement, admiring her own ring once more. "Finding the cure to your poison, finding a way to make you age and now asking you to be his wife."

"He's perfect." She mumbled, in a bit of a daze. Another wave of pain hit and I hunched over, this time feeling something wet trickle down the back of my leg.

"Uh, Frankie... I think Jacob is coming a week early." Her head shot up and she pulled me up from the couch.

"Guys, Amazon is having the baby!" Frankie yelled up the stairs. Lash stretched down the stairs and landed in front of me. Speed held four year old Amelia in his arms, his eyes wide.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it to a hospital." I explained, grabbing Frankie's arm as a contraction hit.

"Then you're lucky I'm a genius and know how to do this." James explained as he came out of nowhere with blankets in his hands.

"Wait, what?" Frankie asked him, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"I'm going to deliver Amazon's baby."

_**6:43 pm.**_

James wrapped a blanket around Jacob after he cut the umbilical cord. Some blood covered most of Jacob's body, but I didn't care. I just gave birth to my son on the middle of the living room floor and I didn't even care. All I cared about was that I was about to hold my son. James handed Jacob to me and watched as I cooed towards him, allowing him to grab my pinkie and squeeze.

"Jacob William Rooney," I whispered.

"Really?" Lash asked, shocked that I would put his father's name as our son's middle name. I nodded, "are you absolutely sure about this?"

"I don't have the slightest doubt. It's meant to be, I can feel it." Lash smiled and sat down on the floor beside me.

"Female intuition." James said as he cleaned off his hands. Lash and I looked up at him. "That's the gut feeling you got that made you know it was meant to be." Frankie laughed and pat James' back.

"And that's where you stop, babe. Let's let them have some time with their son." Frankie pulled him out of the room along with everyone else.

_**2022**_

"Amazon, honey. I think you should come see this." Lash's voice echoed from Jacob's room. I entered and, to my surprise, Jacob had his bed lifted over his head.

"Wow." I stated, watching as he placed it back on the ground.

"Did wou see dat mommy? I'm super stwong! Jus' wike wou!" Jacob exclaimed smiling his toothy grin, a gap where his two front teeth should be.

"Yeah, baby. That's great!" I picked him up and laughed as he pushed his head into my neck.

"So now he has super strength and intelligence." Lash stated, with a smile on his face. I noted that his facial hair was getting a bit longer.

"Sweetie, you really need to shave that thing." I pressed my hand to his face and pulled back once I felt the roughness.

"I'll get around to it, promise." He pecked my cheek and I shuddered.

"You're gonna give me rug burn!" I squealed out, pushing him away.

A very pregnant Frankie waddled into the room, out of breath. She pointed at Lash and motioned for him to come here. Lash walked over and his eyes widened as she gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him to her face.

"James just left to get me food, and I forgot to tell him to get frozen yogurt!" Lash looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well what do you want me to do?" He asked, trying to pry her off of himself. She started to cry hysterically and he pat her shoulders.

"I want you to go get some!" She screamed.

He nodded, "okay, okay! Just, please stop crying!" He ran out of the room and down the stairs. Frankie instantly stopped crying and wiped her eyes. She grinned and walked over to me.

"How is little man doing?" She asked, taking Jacob from my arms.

"Good." He answered, hugging her around the neck.

_**May 28, 2035**_

"Jacob Rooney," I stood, along with the rest of the family, clapping and whistling as Jacob walked across the stage. He took his diploma, shook the principle's hand, and waved towards us.

"Our baby boy just graduated," I rubbed Lash's arm and smiled. I sat my head on his shoulder and he laughed.

"He's not a baby anymore." He said as we waited for Jacob to come meet us in the lobby. The first thing Jacob did was pull Kennedy towards him and press his lips against hers. James started towards the two but Frankie held him back, shaking her head.

"They're in love, let them be in love." She explained as she held onto him. Jacob let go of Kennedy and walked over towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me in a long hug. I kissed his cheek and watched the tears form in his eyes.

"Thank you mom," he said, his voice cracking a little bit, which hasn't happened since puberty.

"What for, honey?" I asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Being you." I nodded and pulled him into another hug, Lash joining us this time. "You too, dad. I don't think I could ever ask for better parents."

"And you're the greatest son we could ever dream of." Lash replied, "although playing sports with you is kind of hard." The two laughed and Jacob pushed Lash's arm.

"Just because you can't catch." Lash scoffed and messed up Jacob's hair.

"Or because you use your abilities to cheat."

"Oh it's so on dad. You and me, baseball, right now."

"It's on!" The two raced towards the doors, trying to beat each other. Kennedy laughed and looked at me with a playful glance.

"Do they ever get less childish?" She asked, walking out with me.

"Not if they're a Rooney." I answered and the two of us started to laugh. "I can't wait until you finish high school," I pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Why is that?"

"Because then you and my son can finally get married." She blushed and I pulled her into a side hug. "The two of you are meant to be together, I can feel it."


	11. Olivia Jacquelyn

_**March 2018**_

"So Doc, what's the verdict?" I asked my doctor, a one year-old Jacob sitting on my lap.

"Well you're not sick," he answered, sitting down in front of me on the wheely chair. Man I want a wheely chair, I'll have to talk to Lash about that later.

"Appendicitis?" He shook his head. "Gallbladder?" He shook his head again. "Acid reflex? What is it, Doc? I think I can handle it."

"You're a month pregnant." I almost dropped Jacob out of my arms as the shock hit me. That... that can't be! Jacob wasn't a year older than Oliver, so how can this be true? I cleared my throat.

"Are... Are you sure?" He nodded and showed me the results.

"_Oliver doesn't exist, this is your daughter... remember? She's meant to be around a year younger than Jacob." _Amelia explained.

"The test came out positive. Congratulations, Mrs. Rooney." I mentally face-palmed and nodded.

"Thank you; can I go now, or do you need any insurance information?" He shook his head and stood, opening the door.

"Your grandmother covered everything."

"Alright." I stood and placed Jacob on my hip, leaving the doctor's office and the hospital in a hurry. I placed Jacob in his car-seat and took out my cell phone, dialing the house number.

"Hey, what did the doctor say?" Lash answered, waiting for my answer.

"Well, apparently I'm pregnant again." I could hear the phone drop and hurriedly be picked up.

"Ho-how is that possible?" Lash's voice went a few octaves higher.

"Not sure, but it is."

"So we're going to have a girl?"

"I guess."

_**October 23rd, 2018 2:18 am.**_

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The doctor said, handing me my daughter. Lash watched as a man walked into the room.

"Dad?" Lash asked, looking at the man.

"Yeah, it's me son." He smiled, watching as Lash's face went blank. "Your mother got a hold of me, gave me hell and explained that I should get to know you." He laughed and Lash's rigid statue fell, he smiled back at his father. The two looked a lot alike. Both had brown eyes and brown hair, the only difference was that Lash's father had broader shoulders.

"Better late then never," Lash told him.

"So this is your beautiful wife that I've heard so much about." I started to smile and nodded.

"Amazon," I stated waving. "Lash, what are we going to name her?" He turned back and looked over to his dad once more.

"What do you think?" He asked, wanting his opinion.

"Olivia was my mother's name." My ears perked up. Could that be why Oliver had his name?

"Olivia it is." I stated, feeling her grab my pinky. "Olivia Jacquelyn Rooney."

"I like it." Lash stated, taking her from my arms.

"It's a beautiful name." Lash's father stated, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing.

_**2025**_

It was snowing. It was snowing in the middle of August. How could that be possible? I looked outside to see Olivia in the backyard in clothes suited for winter. It had started snowing two minutes ago. My eyebrows raised and I opened the door, calling her in.

"Livy, do you know anything about this weather?" I asked, she looked guilty but tried to cover it by looking away. Her cheeks were reddish from being out in the cold.

"Noo..."

"Sweetie, you can tell me if you did this."

"Okay, I did it mommy. I made it snow." I smile and leaned down to her height.

"Can you make it stop snowing?" She nodded and the snow started to get lighter before it stopped completely. "How long have you been able to do this?" She started counting on her fingers and held up eight. "Eight what, sweetie, days or weeks?"

"Days." She said with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry mommy. I should've told you."

"Shh... It's okay. I was just shocked is all, baby." I hugged her and took her jacket off. "Want some hot cocoa?" She started nodding with a grin on her face. "Okay, come on then." I took her hand and walked her into the kitchen.

_**2030**_

I walked into the bathroom to see a pile of hair surrounding Olivia. She had scissors in her hands, cutting her hair furiously. I gently stopped her hands, seeing the tears in her brown eyes. She collapsed on the bathroom floor, her hands over her face as she cried.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I sat the scissors on the counter and moved to sit beside her.

"Amelia is the pretty one. She's the one that has long red hair, the one that everyone likes. I'm stuck with this ugly brown hair!" It had started raining outside, matching the tears streaming down Olivia's face.

"Livy, you're beautiful." I pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to cut all of your hair off."

"You have to say that, you're my mom." She sniffled.

"You know, I actually have naturally brown hair. When I was sixteen it turned red, due to circumstances that we will talk about another day." Amelia looked exactly like me while Olivia looked like Lash, even having the same nose. "You and Amelia are both beautiful, you're just two different kinds of beauty."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that she's the different beauty, she has shocking red hair. You, you have original beauty." I pat her cheek and stood, grabbing her hand and picking her up off of the floor. Her hair was cut sideways and one side was longer than the other. "Let me help you fix that." She wiped her eyes and I picked up the scissors.

_**2035**_

"Is the mail here yet?" Olivia jumped up when Lash entered the house with some letters in his hand. She grabbed the mail and dug through it, handing the rest back to him when she found what she was looking for. "Thanks, daddy." She slid her finger along the opening and took out the paper, reading as quickly as she could.

"And?" I asked, anxiously awaiting the news.

"I-I got in, mom. I got in!" She screamed. I stood and she jumped on me, hugging me as tight as she could. "I can't believe it, I got in!" She bit her lip and looked up at me. "Can I please go?"

"I'll give you as much money as you need to go," she jumped and grinned. "On one condition."

"Anything!"

"You and Amelia live together in her apartment."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She hugged me again. "Thank you so much mom." She ran off in a hurry to tell Kennedy.

"I don't like the idea of her going there." Lash spoke up when she left the room.

"Why not?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Do you know how dangerous it is there?" He asked, "all the crime!"

"She'll have Amelia there with her."

"I just don't like the thought of my baby girl away from home."

"You need to quit treating her like a baby, honey."

"I can't."

"You'll have to. Because next fall she's going to Gotham University, and I'm not stopping her." Lash pressed his lips against mine.

"All of our kids will be out of the house." I nodded and sighed.

"But we raised them right."

"I love you, Amazon."

"I love you too, Jake."

* * *

**And this is the end. : )**

**Thank you for all of your reviews.**

**I don't know when I will start the next story. But it will be called "_Kiss With a Fist_", if you don't want to keep a look out for it- review here telling me to and I will message you once I post the first chapter.**

**Thank you all : )**

**Cwarnic93  
**


End file.
